wolves
by ronrobertson
Summary: another chapter in the history of vampire. they survived a war that slayed a queen. they survived the systematic killing of their kind to control them. now they are back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.1

prelude

She stood upon the rocky terrain of a large hill, hidden within the dark forest, watching as the castle is overrun by the joint forces of the three remaining clans, Rozenmann and Ivanic and Li. She could hear the screaming and yelling of men fighting and dying defending their queen. The black of the night sky glowing angry with orange and yellow as fire swept, devouring everything it touches, growing larger. Three large wolves came running from the chaos, charging forward with all their strength. Their large paws hitting the ground, cracking the stones that lined the road leading to and from the castle, The same road that their enemies had used to attack. She heard each paw hitting the ground, each breath as it left their bodies, filling the air with a white mist then fading into the darkness. They stopped at her feet, looking up at her as her eyes glowed a crimson red. Sound of rushing wind filled the air as they changed. They were breathing heavy as the three stood before her, tall beautiful women with large wolves ears atop their heads, a large furry tails hung to the ground and fangs in their mouth.

"Gabriella, Emma, Eliana…" She spoke, still staring at the castle.

"Yes… Mistress…" Their voices filled the night air.

"Well…" She looked to Gabriella, with glowing red eyes her lips tight.

"She has said you must flee…" She took a deep breath, she glared at Gabriella. "I will not flee… I have 600 warriors… We have the element of surprise… We can attack…"

"No my lady…" Gabrielle bowed her head, closing her eyes. It showed on her face, she hated to disagree with her. She raised her head, looking at her with soft brown eyes.

"We cannot, our Queen has given us our orders…" She sighs, looking back at the castle. The stonewalls were crumbling as the fire continue to feed.

"And you are with child…"

"We must protect you…" Emma forced to smile, her blue eyes looking at the ground. Eliana looked at her mistress, then to the many, standing behind her.

"We must make preparations; we should head to the coastline…" She reached out, grasping her hand. "It will take three days to reach it, take the black ships to Oyashima.

"I will not run…" She narrowed her eyes, clenching her fist; she snatched her hand from Elaina's grasp. She nodded her head in response, looking at her mistress; her ears folded forward, she sighed, "My lady please…"

"Anastasia… Please…" They looked at Gabriella, surprised that she was being so informal with their mistress.

Gabriella is the oldest among the wolves in Anastasia's care. She was the first to swear loyalty, always by her side. It was said she was even closer to her that her own sister, Lucretia.

Anastasia glared at Gabriella, her eyes glowing bright red, she slowly opened her mouth exposing her fangs. Gabriella stood her ground, moving closer then embracing Anastasia.

"If you wish… You can take my life now…" She paused, holding her tight against her body. "It is yours to take it…" She moved her hand, to the back of Anastasia's head, pulling her gently to her own neck. Anastasia's warm breath flowing across it, releasing a small growl as her body trembled with anger.

"She is my sister…" She spoke through trembling lips , Gabriella felt her wet tears against her cheek. Anastasia wrapped her arms around Gabriella crying. "It is all right" she whispered.

"I will take care of everything…"

"Eliana…" She was still holding on to Anastasia. "Divide the packs." She motioned to each of them. Eliana, Emma, Amelia, Mila. "500 with Sylvania, Anastasia will be with you."

Anastasia pulled away, still in her embrace, she stared at Gabriella, "what do you mean… Are you not going to be by my side…?"

"I will stay behind to cover your escape…" She tilted her head, a small smile grew from her lips , "I will follow you in a few hours." She put her hand on Anastasia's cheek caressing it with her thumb.

"Why must…" Gabriella interrupted her mistress.

"I am the only one… The others are young… Even though they have seen battle… I should be the one…"

Anastasia stared at Gabriella. She and the others knew it would be a difficult battle. It even could lead to her death. It'd be100 against the joint forces of the three major vampire clans.

She slipped out of Gabriella's embrace, taking a deep breath; Gabriella could tell she was upset. She looked at the ground, and then a small mischievous smile grew on her face.

"Fine… If that is what you want…"

"Yes… It is how it has to be…" Gabrielle closed her eyes and bowed her head. Anastasia brought her hand to her mouth, sliding her fingernail across her lips, droplets of blood formed on her lips.

"Then you will kiss me," she smiled, gazing at Gabriella. "Each one of you…" She looked at her commanders, Chloe, Emma, Amelia, Eliana, Mila, and savanna.

Gabriella's mouth dropped her fangs glistening in the moon light. The rest of the commanders stared in disbelief. the kiss of the Rose.

"Anna… Please…" Gabriella stepped back startled by her comment and the offering. "It is our duty to protect and to die…" The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Anastasia smiled with blood red lips, her red eyes glowing, "I am sorry.. I do not recall asking you…"

She step towards Gabriella, reaching out to her pull her close, "you call me Anna… yet act so formal…" With that she reached out with her hands, cupping her face, she leaned forward pressing her warm soft red lips to Gabriella's. She felt her breath flowing across her cheeks, and then pulled away.

Gabriella stared; her cheeks were a gentle shade of pink.

"A loss for words…" Anastasia whispered as Gabriella reached up placing two fingers against her own lips.

"Come…" She turned to the others, holding her arm out, motion with her fingers to come here.

"I should have done this a long time ago but you seven will do first…" She paused looking at each of her commanders, "until we get to safety…"

As Anastasia embraced and kissed the others, Gabriella got ready. They had three carriages , they were enclosed cabin the color of black and heavy in design for long travel pulled by four horses. They family crest adorn the cabin doors. The crests were removed. Anastasia would be riding in one, the others were decoys. She rode in the second surrounded by the entire pack tonight. Then she switched to a different carriage in the next three days. These days were filled with difficulty and distress.

"Mistress…" Gabrielle yelled, standing next to the carriage.

"So formal now…" Anastasia smiled, holding her hand out, Gabriella reached out taking her hand helping her into the carriage.

"The sun will rise soon…" Gabriella was looking to the east at the tree-lined horizon. The sun was peeking just above it. Orange, pinks and reds giving birth to a blue sky. In the West, the flames had reached its peak devouring the castle; smoldering remains took its place. The house of Tepes at fallen.

"Goodbye… My sister…" She whispered as she closed the carriage door.

Chapter 1.2 

The last two days brought good traveling weather and a temporary peaceful feeling among the pack. The road was bumpy and filled with holes, transportation did not offer the greatest comfort. the pace they kept was tedious. Anastasia jokingly complained to the others, that she was not blessed with a tail so that her bottom would be comfortable, while looking to the West for signs of Gabriella.

The sun had set and the moon took its place. The night sky is filled with the billions of stars shining bright. It is a cool and pleasant evening as they stopped to rest for a while.

"She will be fine…" Emma smiled; she stood next Anastasia as they rested for a while. Eliana walking up to them, spoke. "You will ride in the front tonight. When we enter the town.", She took a deep breath, relieved that nothing had happened so far. "Emma sent a few ahead to check on the town. The ships are ready, enough for all of us. Mila is making preparations just in case…"

Anastasia looked around at her commander and then to the troops behind them. She looked at the 500 female wolves standing, kneeling, and sitting on the ground, horses by their sides. She could see the wear on them; they just smiled, joking with their comrades, each one carried swords, lances, bows, and arrows. They can assemble in a heartbeat should the enemy come upon them. She worried some would not make it. She had been gathering female wolves for decades, training them. They had a special place in her heart, and they knew it. Males were the only ones trained to fight, females were for breeding. The males looked human when they were out of their form. Females retained their ears, fangs, and tails. Like the males, they were all attractive. Different color hair, eyes, difference in heights, figures. Anastasia would laugh with her sister and Gabriella that their attributes were there for help in communicating with the males. Their tails and ears display if they were angry, sad, happy, an array of emotions. Even then, well, they still didn't understand.

She heard their paws hitting the ground before they were in view. The pack stood as one as they moved, running at top speed towards Anastasia.

Emma, Amelia and savanna stood next to their queen. Watching as three wolves came running down the road. A single wolf changed, with the sound of the wind, the other two turned, still in wolf form, running back towards the West.

"Mia…" Emma spoke with a worried look on her face; she nodded then looked at Anastasia.

"Rozanman..." She tries to catch her breath, "elite troops are coming…"

"How many…" Savanna asked raising her hand pointing to the carriage. The troops were getting ready to leave.

"About 1000…"

"Dammit… We're almost there…" Amelia sighed, putting her hands on her waist.

"My lady…" She held her hand out to take her to the carriage.

"What about Gabriella…" Anastasia look to Mia. She smiled, taken a deep breath. "We will engage them soon…" She bowed turning to leave.

"Wait…" Anastasia spoke, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you not staying…?"

"No…" She shook her head, "my sisters have a head start…" She chuckled, "I will join them…"

Anastasia, looking and admiring the young girl smiled, speaking softly. "Please… Take a message to her for me…"

"Yes…" She continued with a smile.

"I order her not to die, no prisoner shall be kept or shall you become… Understand…"

Every female wolf understood that order. Many had suffered at the hands of other clans before being rescued by Anastasia. They were poorly fed and kept in dirty rat infested stalls in rotting barns. They were selected and tied to rape stands when it came time to breed. If they refused or tried to escape the punishment would be severe. Many had their tails cut off to prevent them from resisting mating. their ears were cut off if they were caught trying to escape. If they tried to escape a third time, they would be skinned alive in front of the pack.

She nodded turning to the West, she leapt into the air as she ran changed into her wolf form.

"We ride now…" Savanna yelled hopping onto the back of her horse. The leather struck the back to the horses pulling the carriage. It lurched forward, sending dirt into the air.

chapter 1.3

"What do I see here…?" She yelled across the open field surrounded by dense forest. She steadied her horse as it stamped his feet on the ground. "You come to battle without your dogs…"

Rozeman's commanders eyes stared out beneath his armored helmet. His hand grasped the handle of his broadsword. He chuckled and spoke. "We are the elite brigade 1000 strong, vampires only…" He sneered.

"What makes you think…?"

Gabriella laughed interrupting him. "With this wind I can smell them if they were here…"

Mia had caught up with her sisters; they arrived together as they ready for battle. They stayed in their wolf form, walking up next to Gabriella.

"The Queen has orders for you…" Mia spoke as she stared at the vampires across from them.

"Go on…"

"You are ordered not to die…" Gabriella smiled hearing this.

"Anything else…" She chuckled bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"No prisoners…" Mia repeated her Queens's orders.

"None shall be taken nor shall we be taken…" Gabrielle finishes the statement. She sighed, seeing the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"You should've brought more... Vampire…"

Gabriella knew the sun rose in a few hours. They needed to hold them for that long. She looked to her troops, swords lances, and archers behind them ready for battle. Each knew what needed to be done.

"If you need to…" She paused, her eyes glowing, "to change… Then change and devour them…"She looked at the faces of those behind her, with a mischievous look on her face, "if you wish…"

They nodded their heads, laughing aloud.

"Mia…"

"Yes…" She looked up at Gabriella, the wind flowing across her brown coat, her tail curled around her as she sat on the ground.

"Would you and your sisters do the honor…?"

Mia nodded her head, looking at her sisters, they laughed, and then taking a deep breath, they released a howl that could be heard by Anastasia and the others as they neared the town.

The sounds of horse's hooves thundering in the night, swords striking armor, slicing flesh, arrows filling the air, bodies falling burning to ash… Filled the night air.

chapter 1.4

Gabriella was standing naked, a leather strap around her waist. Her body tired breathing heavy, staring at the vampire commander. Her armor lay in pieces among the bodies of her troops, her family, they lay with the bodies of those who took wolf form during the battle, and Among the ashes of those that they had killed. Only they remained. Her body covered with blood of those she had killed and her own. Her face, covered dark red as she bled from a wound on her head, cuts on her arms, legs, and torso added to the pain. The vampire commander, stood across from her holding a sword in his right hand. His left arm was missing, gone from a wolves' bite. The familiar claw marks across his chest. He had thrown his armor away during battle. When he realized it was useless against the wolves claws and teeth. He had been bitten on the shoulder, when Mia took his arm. She lay naked and dying at his feet, breathing shallow. She changed back to her human form, when she fell to the ground, fatally wounded. He placed the swords point between her breasts, driving it through her to the ground. She grimaced in pain, refusing to scream. She turned, smiling at Gabriella, her sparkling green eyes faded, Gabrielle heard her last breath leave her body. He never looked at her, he stared at Gabriella. She opened her mouth, fangs stained with blood, she released a deep breath. She dropped her sword to the ground as she smiled, holding her arms out to her side as her claws extended from her fingertips.

"Come… Now… Vampire…" She lowered her head, narrowing her eyes; she mischievously smiled, exposing her fangs. She stood, her long dark hair blowing with the wind, caressing her face.

"Want to play…"

The vampire smiled, his fangs glistening, looking at her with cold dead eyes. A vampire has superhuman strength speed and agility. His wounds will heal as long as his injuries are not major. The vampire commander took a quick step towards her, then his attack quickened as he rushed, holding his sword low to the ground. She stood tired not moving as he came towards her, he smiled his eyes hollow and lifeless, as she waited for him. He could see the smile on her face when she met him halfway , she caught him by surprise with her speed and agility, ducking below his swinging sword. Her left hand grasping his throat, raising him high into the air, with her right, she had reached for the silver dagger strapped to her back, driving it deep into the left side of his chest.

"You've missed…" He laughed, as his sword hit the ground, falling from his grasp.

"My kill would be quicker…" She looked at him the night sky was turning, she smiled, "you will burn…"

The vampire commander had gambled and lost. The battle had taken too long. He had forgotten about the sun.

"You will join the other 1000…" She twisted the blade inside his chest. "Should've brought along your dogs…" She smiled thinking of Anastasia and hoping for safe voyage home. The sun peeked above the tree line horizon. His body smoked, then smoldered. He screamed as his body burst into flame, Gabriella still holding him high in the air.

"I am sorry…" Gabriella was looking up at him watching him burn, "Anna… But I will be disobeying your order…"

The wounds she received in battle were too great, the loss of blood had taken its toll. She grew tired then collapsed to the ground on her back, staring up into the night sky as it turned blue. She felt the sun's warmth, hear the bird song filling the sky, she closed her eyes fading into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.0

The fog rolled into town leaving the tallest buildings and the church steeple visible as they came over the hill. the harbor lay under a blanket of white, the masts of the ships resembled bare trees in a winters landscape. The sun had set, the night sky was clear, bright with stars. as the carriage arrived as they diappeared into the fog as they entered the town, heading to the harbor. The sound of the horse's hooves and the carriages wheels moving across the cobblestone streets were the only sounds in the fog. The ships were ready, when they arrived. They waited on the decks of the black merchant ships, female wolves watching for their Queen. They wore men's clothing to hide their tails, long scarfs wrapped around their heads to hide their ears. They lined the dock, swords in hand as a carriage came to a stop. The horses stomped, moving their heads snorting as a driver pulled back on the reins. Mila walked over to greet her when she opened the door; she held her hand out, grasping Anastasia's hand helping her to the cobblestone street. she could feel the cold, moist mist of the fog on her face as she stepped on the wet street, tasting the salt air as it flowed from the harbor.

"Is she back…" Anastasia stared, looking West beyond the hill.

"No my lady…" Mila shook her head, eyes closed as she bowed her head to her mistress.

"Then we will wait…" She tightened her lips, nodding her head.

"My lady… Please…" Mila begged as she looked at the ground. Anastasia turned glaring at her, her eyes glowing bright red. She released a deep breath as if she was annoyed with her. But everyone could see the worry on her face. Emma, Eliana, and Amelia were getting the remaining troops on the ships. Emma walked over , shaking her head, seeing Mila was having trouble with Anastasia. She was the youngest of the leaders, not knowing how to use a firm hand with their mistress. Emma smiled, putting her hand on Mila shoulder.

"Mistress… Why don't you watch from the ship…?" Emma was holding her hand out, smiling at her mistress. Anastasia turned slightly looking at them from the corner of her eye. She released a short breath and sighed. She shook her head, "really… Emma…" She tilted her head, gazing at the both of them. "Do you think that will work on me. I get on board and oops… Someone has untied the ship…"

Emma chuckled, shrugging her shoulders, "it was worth a try… I figured…"

"Gabriella got me once with that…" Anastasia smiled and chuckled, her eyes remembering.

"Then maybe I should carry you…" She had a somewhat serious look on her face as she stared at her mistress.

"Would you lay your hands on your mistress and forced her…" She turned with her hands on her hips glaring at her as she questioned Emma. Emma was looking at her mistress and she looked at Mila from the corner of her eye as if to say are you going to help me or what.

"Not just me…" She continued with a smile on her face, "all of us…"

"are you sure…" Her eyes narrowed, she smiled wide her fangs shining in the moonlight, "hmmm…"

"Gabriella…" Emma put her hands to her waist, "she would have…" Mila swallowed hard concerned what will happen next.

They emerged from the fog as they approach their mistress, Amelia, Eliana, Chloe and savanna, the sails of the other ships catching the wind, heading out to sea.

"Ready…" They looked at their mistress smiling, bowing their heads.

"She is not here…" She sighed, looking to the road heading west, her hands clasped together, held to her breast. Her long dark hair, pulled back braided to a single ponytail hung to her waist. She was the image of a young woman waiting for her lover to return. She softly breathes, staring, her red eyes shining in the light of the moon.

"Mistress… Please…"

"You know… She will find a way…" Eliana stood behind Anastasia, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"and…she would be mad if she knew the others left without you…"

Anastasia nodded her head, still watching the road leading out of town. She could hear the sails being hoisted catching the wind. The rope holding the ship stretched and strained. The creaking of the wharf as the waves slapped the side of the ship, sinking into her mind.

She walked up the plank, to the ship's deck. The ropes released, ship slowly moved through the harbor towards the open sea. She stood on the Stern with her hands on the railing, as the town slipped out of sight.

"Gabriella…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Present day

Mina could hear the gunfire coming from beyond the throne room doors. The screaming of men fighting, the sounds of bullets bouncing off the walls, bodies falling to the ground.

She stood at the back of the throne, watching the heavy steel reinforced doors. Standing by her side, are Wolfgang, Vera and Yuki. In front of them 30 of the elite Beowulf units dressed in military battle uniforms stand poised ready with weapons in their hands. The room is silent and the air is thick with anticipation. Yuki clings to Mina's arm, Vera standing in front of both of them ready to protect her princess. The gunfire and fighting ceased, not a sound was heard.

"Is it over…" Yuki nervously looked at Mina. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the door. Wolfgang held his hand out preventing them from moving forward. The wolves in front crouched, waiting for the intruder.

In the silence, there was a knock at the door.

"Huh…" Vera reaction was one of surprised and concerned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Steady…" Wolfgang spoke with a low voice.

Another knock came at the door.

"Maybe… Someone should open the door…" Yuki suggested, her nervous eyes looking at them.

"No need…" Wolfgang spoke nodding his head, "that door can withstand the blast from an RPG…"

Wolfgang's face tightens, "that is probably as far as the intruder will get… He had no weapons on him, except for his katanas," shaking his head, "according to the security cameras…"

There came a third knock on the door, a little louder and a lot stronger. The door trembled, the wood creaked as it bowed inwards and then returned.

Yuki squeezed her highnesses arm, Vera, standing at the front of them, crouched ready to defend her mistress. The wolves in front remain, waiting.

The fourth knock came, the door cracked sounding like thunder, it split flying into the air off its reinforce hinges, sending chunks of concrete and metal pieces flying, Vera moved quickly throwing herself in front of both Mina and Yuki, Wolfgang stood tall, using his left arm to shield his face. It sounded like a large church bell as it bounced across the floor striking the men in front, then the wall, the concrete cracked and split falling to the floor in chunks. The doors slowly came to a stop leaning against the wall. Yuki had clasped her hands over her ears to protect them from the deafening sound. Wolfgang, Mina, and Vera just stared glaring at it as it trembled then stopped.

The intruder stood just inside the throne room, behind him bodies lay on the floor; bloods splattered along the walls and on the floor, smoke covering them as they lay. In front of him, 20 of the 30 Beowulf squad stood waiting to strike.

Vera turned, to look at him, Wolfgang narrowed his gaze, Mina glared at him, and Yuki watched from behind Mina, she was pushed behind or gently guided by Mina.

"He is so young…" Yuki stared, she expected someone older, and more experienced more battle tested.

"Do not be fooled…" Mina replied.

"Careful…" Vera moved forward, getting in front of Mina and Yuki.

The young man smiled, tilting his head. He stood over 188 cm, Brown eyes and brown hair that hung loosely to his shoulders, his black uniform fit tightly to his lean muscular body. In each hand, he held the katana, sticking over his shoulder two more.

He Took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"I thought it would be tougher…" He looked behind him, then forward at the waiting Beowulf units.

He took a step forward, laughing. Then sprung into the air, landing so close to the first unit, he could smell what they had for lunch. He moved quickly, His katana finding their marks as he continued his attack. The sound of men fighting filled the air, as weapon struck weapons and bodies. A fine red mist filled the air, Mina, Wolfgang and Vera could smell it. They watched his strikes hitting vulnerable parts of the wolves' anatomy, knee joints, groin, and the nose. His movements were fluid as he moved from wolf to Wolf. On his face his eyes catching every movement, planning the next strike on the next wolf, a large smile on his face. In a matter of moments half of them were lying on the floor.

"Mistress… We should…" Vera holding her handout to Mina, looking at her with concern.

"No… It ends here…" Mina spoke with a determined look on her face.

"But…" Vera looked over Mina shoulder at Yuki. Mina caught her gaze.

"I don't think he would hurt her…" She answered back, watching the young man moving through her elite force.

Yuki quickly reached in her purse for her cell phone, her hand shaking as she tried to dial.

"What are you doing…?" Mina turned, looking at the phone in her hand, then into Yuki's eyes.

"I'm calling Akira…" Her voice trembled and her hands were shaking.

"Why…"

"I… I… Don't know…" Yuki's eyes were tearing up, Mina smiled, "it will be all right…" She reached out squeezing Yuki's hand, "I promise…"

The young man laughed, Yuki and Mina looked over, he had leapt high into the air above the remaining wolves, his feet pointing towards the ceiling, his head and swords towards the floor.

"Excuse me Princess…" He reached out poking her on the chest, with the end of the handle of his katana as he hit the floor in front of her, pushing her back slightly. "Whoops a little close…" He crouched bending to his knees gathering his momentum; he smiled, and then turned around continuing his fight.

"I would appreciate it if no one tries to attack from behind… Please…" He continued moving forward as Beowulf bodies fell to the floor.

"Vera… Wolfgang…" They moved forward, Vera grabbing two small throwing knives from her waist, Wolfgang his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Wait…" They both looked at her in surprise, until she pointed it out.

"His swords are sheathed..."

The last Beowulf fell, slumped against the wall, blood running from his mouth and nose. He slowly walked over to the throne, where they all were standing watching the battle. He smiled, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Who are you…?" Mina commanded, "What do you want…"

"Hmmm." He closed his eyes, nodding his head, looking around the throne room.

"Is Akira here…" He stood in front of them; he gave a little finger wave to Yuki as she hid behind Mina and Vera. Wolfgang stood his hand on his sword.

"what…" mina could not believe what she was hearing.

"Why…" she continued

"I hear he is pretty good…" He sighed, putting his hands on his hips, "so I came here to… You know… Challenge him…" He cleared his throat, bringing his hand to his mouth. Wolfgang stood straight, his face stoic, Vera, Mina and Yuki's mouth dropped, eyes open wide in surprise.

"Huh…"

"All this to meet Akira…" Mina just closed her eyes, shaking her head. With that, he took a deep breath, the cocky expression on his face disappeared as all of them could hear female voices coming from the hallway.

He turned, looking over his shoulder; he heard the familiar female voices coming down the hall.

"Damn…" He lowered his head, shaking it, closing his eyes.

"Oh my…"

"Look at this…"

"Ha ha..."

"Follow the trail of bodies…" Their footsteps were getting louder, "and you find him…"

She entered first, standing at the doorway taken a few steps in glaring at him. She paid no attention to the bodies on the floor. She paid no attention to Wolfgang, Vera, Mina, or Yuki.

She glared at him. She was tall, close to his height; she wore the same black uniform as he did. it hugged her tone lean body. Her dark hair flowed to her waist, across her ample breasts straps crisscross holding two swords on her back. Two smaller swords attached to her hips.

"Gabriella…" He whispered.

They stared at her, not because of her beauty or the confidence that poured from her but the large Wolf ears on her head, a long tail that flowed through the air, the large canines as she spoke.

"A female .. a she Wolf…" Vera with her eyes wide staring at the past. it had been centuries since the last female Wolf was ever seen. They disappeared, thought killed off to prevent unnecessary breeding by the Royal bloods. Behind her, two more entered the room, laughing. They each stood by her side, eyeing the damage.

"Emma and Eliana…" He looked at each one of them. They waved at him with mischievous smiles on their face.

"Hello Ronin…" Gabriella spoke in a most unhappy voice.

"Gabriella…" He nodded his head, "Emma and Eliana… It is nice to see you…"

"I bet it is…" Iliana chuckled, walking over to one of the Beowulf body, moving it with her foot.

"Nice work…"

"Emma…" Gabriella spoke, still glaring at him.

"Yes…"

"Left side…"

"Yes mistress…" She smiled moving quickly to her left.

"Eliana…"

"Right side… I'm guessing…" She laughed, moving around the bodies lying on the floor.

"Come… It is time to go…" She looked at him, "we secured the way back to the vehicles, and we need to go… Now…"

Ronin smiled slightly, as he watched Emma and Eliana walking around the room.

"It is been a while since I have been in a royal throne room…" Eliana stood by the broken concrete wall, where the door had struck it. She ran her hand across the damage wall, looking at the floor then over to Ronin.

"Let me guess… You…"

"Impressive…" Emma yelled across the room.

"Enough…" Gabriella spoke in an irritated voice, glaring at Ronin.

"Excuse me…" Mina step forward, "what is the meaning of this…" She glared at Gabriella and the others around her throne room.

"It is nice to meet you… Princess…" Gabriella respectfully bowed her head, closing her eyes. "I am sorry for the inconvenience…" She sighed , he knew she was very upset.

"Gabriella… I…" He started to speak to explain his situation but Gabriella interrupted him.

"Do not say a word… Young master…" She lowered her chin staring at him, "we will go now…"

There was an intense growling as one of the Beowulf changed into his Wolf form, pushing itself up from the floor.

"Mine!" Emma yelled, rushing over to it.

"No… No…" Eliana held her hand out stopping her in her tracks.

"What…"

"It's on my side…" She smiled, chuckling.

"Humph..." Emma crossed her arms across her chest pouting, "I saw him first…"

A large Wolf growling, glaring at them rushed forward, lunging toward Eliana.

"So reckless…" She lowered her body, ramming her fist into his chest, it sounded like a baseball bat striking a tree, there was a loud cracking as the Wolf's chest caved in, it's arms flung forward, air and spittle filled the air. She grabbed his right arm, using his momentum to flip it over her shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud. The air displaced by his large body rushed out.

Emma waved her hand in front of her nose, "whew..."

Eliana grabbed its wrist, twisting, the bone cracking, Cartlidge tearing, snapping its arm at the elbow.

"Sit dog…" She drove her fist into the nose of the Wolf; blood filled the air, dotting her face.

On the other side, another in Wolf form rose roaring into the air. Emma turned, "really… Mine… Mine…"

She ran, no, she skipped across the room like a child playing a game. She moved quickly closing in leaping into the air, driving her knee into its groin, Then driving her fist into his throat, it flew back slamming into the wall, she continued forward, slamming her elbow into his chest. The air forcibly left its lungs, saliva and blood spewed from its mouth.

She chuckled; her head hung low to avoid the spray.

"Yeah… That's what I'm talking about…" She yelled looking over at Eliana. She was taken on another, dispatching it easily.

"My turn…" She yelled when another rose up.

Gabriella stood in front, paying no attention to them. She waited for Ronin's response.

"I don't care… Why you are here but we need to leave…" She held out her arm, her hand motioning for him to come.

"The longer we wait…" She took a few steps closer to him, "the closer we get to the point of no return…"

Ronin nodded his head, he knew she was right. He watched as Emma and Eliana were really enjoying themselves. If it became worse, they would draw their blades.

"I will…" But he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Where is he…?" Her irritated voice filled the room as she came down the hallway. Both Gabriella and Ronin took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Mina and Yuki tilted their heads looking around them to see the new one entering the room.

"What is going on…?" They shook their heads, eyes staring at the girl entering the room. she looked to be 15 or 16 years old. Her hair is Short reddish brown and deep red eyes. She was medium height , lean body and small breast. She is wearing the same black clothing the others are wearing. What really set her apart from the others is the lack of wolf ears and no tail. She look like the typical high school girl.

Emma and Eliana turned finishing off their opponents.

"Tessa…" They both chuckled; she turned, smiling, waving at them. She turned her head. Her eyes glued on one person. She could see him closing his eyes shaking his head. Mina, Vera, and Yuki's eyes looked at her, following her gaze to him.

"Perhaps… A girlfriend…" Mina had a mischievous smile on her face as the events became a little strange.

"This is like one of your books… Yuki…"

Yuki was just staring, nodding her head. "It could be…" She whispered.

The girl passed Gabriella going straight to Ronin. She stood straight, looking up into his face, her eyes narrowed, and her hands on her hips. She inhaled then released her breath.

"I think she's angry with him…" Yuki tilted her head, watching the ongoing situation.

"Yes… So do i…" Mina was shaking her head looking over to Vera.

"I agree…" She nodded, "perhaps you two could take this somewhere else…" Vera pointed towards the open door way.

Mina and Yuki turned looking at Vera, on their faces the look of what are you talking about this is getting interesting.

"Huh…"

"Be quiet…" The girl, keeping her eye on Ronin, pointed towards them.

"Oh my…" Mina and Yuki's eyes opened wide. Vera twisted her head, sneering at them.

"Which one…" She stood on her toes, getting close to his face. He closed his eyes, sighed.

"Which one…" Her voice grew a little louder her finger waving in their direction.

"It isn't like that… Tessa…" He shook his head, almost embarrassed by the situation.

"Really… You disappeared… Come all the way here for what…" She turned looking at three of them.

"This one…"

She pointed at Mina; Mina narrowed her eyes staring at the finger that was inches away from her face. She held her hand out to prevent Vera from interfering.

Tessa turned, putting her hands on her hips looking Mina up and down.

"Really…" She narrowed her eyes, "she looks 12 with a nine-year-olds chest…" She looked over her shoulder at Ronin. "That's what you're into… Am I to chesty perhaps…?" She smiled so big, her eyes glistened as she nodded her head repeatedly towards him.

"No… It's not that…"

"You listen here…" Mina snapped taking a step forward pushing against the finger that had been pointing towards her. "If I were …" She stopped short speaking, realizing what she was about to say.

"If you were what…" Tessa leaned forward, "perhaps if you if you were a few years older…" She sniffed at Mina, "miss two by four..."

"And you are not much bigger… Little acorn…" Mina quickly nodded her head, closing her eyes, Tessa then leaned forward, glaring growling at Mina.

" you want to go now…" tesse growled,

"yea…I'll take you a part…" mina tighten her lips

"Tessa…" Gabriella calmly spoke; her eyes were close, her hands rubbing her forehead.

"Yes m… mot... I mean mistress…" Her expression changed realizing she almost made a mistake.

"Sorry…"

Gabriella nodded her head, sighing. Tessa's head and shoulders dropped. Mina and Yuki, almost feeling sorry for her, could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"That is the Princess…"

"Oh…" She whispered then she took a deep breath; Mina smiled with a gotcha smile, with a now what you going to do look.

"Hmmph..." Tessa quickly regrouped, her arms across her chest. closing her eyes and raising her nose.

She looked over at the next female.

"Oh my…" She saw her or them out of the corner of her eye, her mouth dropped.

"Her...!" She stared at Vera. Mina smirked following Tessa's gaze.

"Ronin… Really…" Her bravado almost collapsed, she looked at him, and he was shaking his head.

"Can we finish this…?" Gabrielle covered her eyes with her hand shaking her head.

"Emma, Eliana…"

"Yes…"

"How is it going…?"

"They're starting to wake…" she walked over to Gabriella. The hallways will be the issue. Nothing we can't handle." She smiled, pulling her katanas out of their sheaths. Emma pulled two from over her shoulder.

"Those are not real…" She pointed to Vera's breast. "Those are fake…"

Vera smiled crossing her arms underneath her breast, almost presenting them; she smiled, gazing like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Yes… They are…" She had a tight smile on her face as she nodded her head towards tessa. "Would you like to touch them… Little girl…"

Tessa and Mina's faces turned red, looking at their own chest then to her breast, Mina could feel her pain when Tessa responded.

"I can't compete with that…" She turned to him. "Ronin…" She pleaded, "Please say it's not true… Her"

She muttered something incomprehensible, as her eyes glistening like they would start to cry.

"No… Not her…"

The light came back into her eyes and color in her face.

"Wheew ... okay…" She seemed relieved.

"We should go…" Gabriella's voice rose, Tessa turned looking, smiling.

The Electronic sound of someone received a text caught her attention. She slowly turned back towards Vera and Mina.

"Who…" She tilted her head, to see around the both of them. It was Yuki, holding the cell phone, tilting her head reading the email, looking at Tessa.

"Hi…" Yuki nervously waved at Tessa.

"Hi…" Tessa waved back, "you are…"

"Yuki…" She smiled, bowing her head.

"Oh…" Tessa had a bewildered look on her face, "you have a text…"

"Yes…" Yuki nodded.

"Are we interrupting…?"

"No… No… Go on…" Yuki's eyes went from Tessa to her email back to Tessa.

Tessa reached around her back to grab something from her belt. Vera and Mina tensed moving towards Tessa. Ronin smiled, seeing what she was grabbing. Yuki was reading her text, it was from Akira.

"Who is it…?" Tessa asked.

"Oh… It's Akira…" She smiled answering as if they were friends, talking.

"I see…" Tessa reached over pulling her phone out.

"May I please have your email...?" Tessa asked politely.

"Huh..." Yuki had a surprised look on her face.

"I really don't get a lot… So I thought…"

"Sure…" Yuki smiled nodding her head.

"Really…"

"Yes…"

They both smiled, pressing buttons then touching their phones together.

"Thanks…" Tessa chuckled.

"Can we go now…?" Gabriella was turning around starting to walk.

Tessa waved, turning around, her friendly attitude changed.

"You…" She pointed at Ronin.

"Come on…" She jumped up quickly snatching his ear.

"Ooowww...Dammit that hurts Tessa…" She pulled him along towards the hallway as she continued to yell at him, Emma and Eliana laughing.

"Emma… Front…" Gabriella motioned her head towards the door. "Eliana…"

"Rear… I got it…" She nodded her head with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Princess… I apologize for the inconvenience…" She turned around slowly bowed towards Mina. "If you would please… Tell your dogs to stand down…"

Mina glared at her, "they are not dogs… They are an elite Beowulf unit… They..." Then Gabrielle interrupted her," they are lying on the ground unconscious because my master used training katanas…" She paused for a moment, "we will not…" She turned back around pulling out two katanas from her back, walking towards the door.

She approached the door, a Beowulf in Wolf form leapt from the ground, she flicked her wrist, and blood splattered on the wall as the right arm fell to the floor.

"Next time… It's head…" She kept on walking down the hallway.

"Wolfgang… Tell them to stand down…" He nodded his head, given the order over his headset.

"What just happened here…?" Vera shook her head.

"To the control room…" Mina turned, her eyes narrowed, jaws clenched tight. "Yuki…"

"Yes…"

"Can I see your phone…?"

Yuki nodded her head, "I know what you want…" She smiled handing her the phone. On her display screen was Tessa's email and phone number.

"Maybe we can trace it…"

Mina smiled, "I think it's untraceable but maybe we could use it to our advantage."

"You know after everything…" Yuki took the phone from Mina, "she seemed pretty nice… You think Princess…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Vera… Where are you going…?" Mina turned watching her move quickly out the door into the hallway.

"To the library…" She yelled, running. Mina watched Vera as the sound of her footsteps disappearing the distance.

She smiled, then the smile left her face looking back at the controller monitors.

"Make sure no one touches them…" She glared at the wolves in the room, with narrow red eyes. She put her hands on her hips, "200… Easily defeated… By one boy, three female wolves, she emphasized the word female, and a human girl…" She shook her head; she seemed to relish what had happened moments ago.

Wolfgang stared at the monitors, watching as they ran down the hallways, to the tunnels that led to mainland. Many of the Wolfs stood straight heads bowed, respecting those that had beaten them earlier.

"Wolfgang…!" Mina shaking her head, closing her eyes in disappointment. "We can beat Rozenmann and Li and Ivanic… But why not them…" She pointed at the monitor; they were getting into a black SUV.

"Look… They are not even making an effort to speed off…" She glared at Wolfgang from the corner of her narrowed eyes.

"Track them…" She yelled, smiling big her fangs were exposed, she turned to go find Vera.

"We were lucky today…" She exhaled a disappointing breath. "Training… Training… More training…"

Her voice echoed in the hallway and in the ears of wolves.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anything…" Mina asked as she entered through the large wooden doors leading into the library. Vera was sitting at a large wooden table surrounded by stacks of books taken from the shelves many were opened. But her attention was directed to a thick book opened in front of her.

"Nothing on the computers…" She flipped a few pages as she continued to read.

"Hmmm… It must be that old…" Mina placed her hand on her chin, closing her eyes.

"You noticed… Princess…" Vera had a small satisfying smile on her face. Mina smirked, nodding her head.

"The tattoos on their forearms…" She brought her hand down walking to the table. She pulled out a chair and sat next to Vera.

"Yes… They all had them…" She put her hand on Vera shoulder, nodding her head.

"I know you will find it…" She chuckled; she leaned forward to see what she was reading.

"The Tepes family tree…"

"Why…"

"I remember it from the time with your mother…"

A sad, happy little smile appeared on Vera's lips her fangs peeked out from behind them.

"Something…" Mina smiled whispering into Vera's ear.

"It's nothing but a memory… A pleasant memory…"

"Tell me…" Mina quietly asked. She didn't look like a fierce queen of all the vampires. Vera looked at Mina; she had the eyes of a child who had never known her mother. Every bit of information, story or breath about her mother was invaluable.

"She loved you so much… Mina…" Vera continued to scan the pages, "but this memory… I should tell you a little bit later when you are little older…"

"Why…" Mina leaned a little closer tilting her head to get a better look at Vera's face.

Vera could tell she was not mad, concerned.

" I am over 400 years old." Mina laughed.

Vera shook her head, smiling then it turned to laughter. Mina's face glowed, watching the effect her mother's memory had on her. It had been a long time since she had heard and seen Vera laugh so hard.

"Tell me…" She placed her hand on Vera's arm. She let out a long sigh, her smile stayed on her lips, and she looked at Mina.

"It was before you were born…" She chuckled, "it might be when you were conceived…" She laughed, leaning back in her chair.

Mina's eyes grew wide; her mouth dropped so wide and exposed her fangs. Her cheeks were bright red as she listened to Vera.

"Conceived…"

Vera tilted her head, smiling and leaned it against her hand sitting on the table. Mina leaned forward, whispered. "Really…" Vera laughing nodded her head.

The expression on her face change from joy, she was sharing with her Princess about her mother to surprise.

"The twin roses of Tepes..." She whispered.

"Huh…"

"Anastasia…"

"Who…"

Vera, turn the page finding the family crest, she ran her fingers across the yellowed pages of the book.

"There…"

She had her finger on the family crest of one of the branches of the family tree.

"Twin roses, red and white, wrapped around twin axes…"

Vera was tapping her fingers on the table, her eyes scanning the shelves full of old books. Mina watched, not saying a word. She knew Vera's mind was working she could see it in her face. Getting up from the table, she walked over, and ran her fingers along the spines of books sitting on the middle shelf.

"There…" she nodded her head, the look on her face signaled she had found it. She opened the old leather cover, licked her fingers and flipped the pages.

"Anastasia Tepes..." Her voice filled the library.

"Your mother's twin sister…" She placed the book on the table in front of Mina. It was open at a page showing an individual portrait of a beautiful woman with dark Brown hair, blue eyes. On the cross page a picture of Lucretia and the other woman, her sister Anastasia.

Mina just stared at the book, looking up at Vera, with a why expression on her face.

"These books… This entire library is not in the database. This is the complete history of the family Tepes and the vampire race. It is so valuable we do not even put it on the computers." Vera sat next to Mina, she still could not understand why she had not been told. "Everyone… Including me thought she was dead. This book is about all the branches of the family tree." Vera was closing many of the open books on the table as she was talking to Mina.

"She was extremely fierce… She favored being with the female wolves…" She reached over to a small table. She grabbed a small crystal bottle taking the top off and poured a glass of blood. "She was always at Lucretia's call. She didn't want nor desire to be Queen."

Mina was still reeling from the shock of finding out that she had an aunt.

"Her armies were all female wolves, extremely efficient and deadly…"

"Why…"

"She hated werewolf males… The females were for breeding only; they could not be trained for offensive or defensive purposes. When Anastasia built her own personal Army, Many of the vampire clans laughed, All except Lucretia. She gave Anastasia all her female wolves. She would even steal females from other army grew in size and in power."

Mina, continued to listen to Vera as she told her all she knew, continued flipping pages an amazing rate.

Vera, shaking her head, "if you ever insulted Lucretia or any of her female wolves Anastasia would deliver pain." She exhaled then smiled.

"You really liked her…" Mina asked while finishing the book.

"Your mother and she…"she shook her head, closing her eyes as a small smile grew on her face, "were quite the pair…"

Vera could no longer speak about them. She just shook her head and uses a single word to describe them, "impressive…"

Mina just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

They were sitting inside the black SUV pulling away from the bunds entrance.

"Take it slow…" Emma smiled, looking in all directions.

"Right…" The driver nodded her head, turning the steering wheel, eyes opened for anything.

"Head to the parking garage…" She looked out the window, watching the bund disappearing the night.

"Young master…" She shook her head, "why…"

"No one is following…" Savanna, sitting in the back row seats was looking back, watching the road. "No... No one... Looks all... clear…"

"They are probably using satellite…" Savanna reminded them as she pulled a laptop and started typing on the keyboard.

"Young master…" Gabriella asked again. She was sitting in the second row seats, next to Tessa, she was sitting next to him. He was staring out the window, watching the city buildings go by; his face deep in thought, seemly disappointed.

"Ronin…" tessa sitting next to him whispered. She slowly reached out placing her hand on his arm. He released a slow breath, "I wanted to know…"

He looked at her then to Gabriella, "ever since they came into the light. I wanted to know also…"

Gabrielle shook her head, closing her eyes. She had an angry look on her face, when she opened her eyes the anger increased. She moved in her seat to face him.

"I don't care if you wanted to know…" She pointed her finger at him and she glared at him. The tone of her voice that she used to speak to him, he knew she was angry.

The others were surprised at the tone, she was using.

"Gabriella…" Emma and savanna spoke concern over her attitude.

"I don't care…" She forced a short breath from her lungs, "you put everyone in danger…" She continued on, "You did not tell anybody… Just disappearing into the dark…"

"But…"

"Do not speak…" She glared at him.

Tessa, watching her mother, leaned back closer to him, her eyes wide staring at Gabriella.

Elianna sitting in the seat next to savanna, reached over seat, putting her hand on Gabriella shoulder.

"Gabriella…"

"Do not… Elianna…" She raised her hand up brushing her hand away. She glared at the both of them, and they narrowed their eyes.

"One day… You will lead…"

"But I am…" He interrupted, trying to speak. She moved quickly, closing the space between them. She narrowed her eyes, her ears fell back, and she growled at him.

"You don't interrupt me…" She poked him in the chest with her finger. She was so close to him, that tessa was pushed against his chest.

"You did not act like a leader today; you did not ask nor plan… No backup…"

Gabriella continued her verbal assault on him.

"You never unsheathed your sword, you never thought about the end results and what could happen…" She was becoming angrier, her eyes glistening, her face red with anger, no fear.

"You just walked up, thinking they would automatically allow you… To meet with their Princess…" She is breathing heavy.

Emma, savanna, Eliana watched, worried she might go too far. Gabriella was not listening to them as they tried to speak. Tessa remained quiet, she was almost in his lap, and Gabriella had inched closer to him.

"They were using live ammunition, unsheathed blades…" She had her finger near his face, and he could feel her warm breath flowing across his cheeks. Tessa caught between them.

"Um… Please…" Her little voice pleading, Ronin had his arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him. He was trying to get her out of harm's way, as much as possible. He remained silent, listening watching Gabriella.

"If you would've been hurt in any way or even worse…" Gabriella hesitated, she glanced at Tessa's face, Ronin knew that the comment was not directed at him but at the little girl sitting in his lap, seeing the worry in her eyes. But he is the one responsible for the trouble that was caused by his actions. She stopped, bringing her hand gently to Tessa's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. She leaned back over to her side of the seat, turning looking out the window. She quietly, brought her hands up to her face, wiping the tears away that had started to fall.

"I could not have forgiven myself…"

The black SUV pulled into a large parking garage downtown, driving to the lowest level. They stopped at the end of the ramp; Emma reached over, flipping a small door on the middle console. It looked like a regular cigarette lighter that they used to install in automobile years ago. With that a rumbling sound, the SUV trembled as the floor ahead of them slowly dropped to a hidden level, allowing them to descend below to the sublevel. Once they had entered the lower level, the floor raised sealing it shut. They parked the SUV, and then departed the vehicle.

"Let's go…"

The lower level looked every bit like a light rail station complete with train. Four female guards approached them smiling and waving.

"How did it go…?" One of them asked.

"Everyone's talking…" The other three smiled.

"200…" Tessa smiled, looking up at Ronin.

"No kills… Never unsheathed his swords…" Emma nodded her head. Gabriella was silent, moving towards the train.

"She's quite mad…" Savanna spoke watching her as Ronin followed, nodding his head to the four guards, behind Gabriella.

Tessa, Emma, Eliana, and savanna talk a while with the four guards. They informed them about the possibility of being followed. They nodded, still wanting more information about the fight and Mina.

They laughed among themselves.

"You guys go on… I will stay for a while…" Savanna put her hand on the shoulder of one of the guards.

"Besides… These are my girls anyway… I might as well brag a little…" The others laughed walking towards the train.

Ronin and Gabriella were sitting on the train next to each other separated by single seat.


	7. Chapter 7

"Buckle up…" Emma smiled taking a seat across from Eliana.

"Savanna is staying a little while to talk." She made air quotes around the word "talk".

"You mean brag…" Eliana smiled, Emma narrowed her eyes, lowering her chin. "You should speak…" Eliana laughed, "You know it… When's the last time we've gone against 40 to 1 odds."

"They will be hurting… Body and ego…" They both started laughing.

Tessa took the seat between her mother and Ronin. She laid her hand on her mother's hand,

"Mom…" She looked up at her, not sure if she was still mad.

"Buckle up… Honey…" Gabriella had a soft smile on her face.

"Are you…" She leaned her head against Gabriella's arm, Emma and Eliana stopped their bragging, looking over at them.

Gabriella exhaled slowly, reaching over putting her arm around Tessa gently squeezing her patting her on her thigh.

"I am fine…" She smiled at Tessa, and then narrowed her eyes looking at Ronin.

Emma and Eliana shook their heads, going back to taunting each other, laughing about the day's event.

"You should buckle up…" Tessa turned, leaning towards him, still in her mother's embrace.

Ronin, looking out the window, smiled. He reached over rubbing the top of her head.

"Grrrr..." She growled back at him. She did not like being treated like a child.

"Nice puppy…"

"Ooooo..." emma and Eliana laughed listening to Ronin and Tessa.

The train surged getting underway. It began slowly picking up speed. The clicking of the rails and the lights on the tunnels walls flash as they passed becoming a single light as a train reached for higher speeds.

"We will be there in about four hours…" Gabriella spoke, removing her arms around Tessa.

"We should get some rest. Tessa pull your seatback and rest for a while… Okay…" She smiled at Tessa.

"I will…" Tessa's worried look disappeared, replaced with a smile. She reclined the back of her seat, scooting a little closer to Ronin. He was still looking out the window. She slowly reached over, watching his face, to the handle, pressing the button, slowly raising the armrest up.

Gabriella was watching from the corner of her eye, as she filled out paperwork. Emma and Eliana had stop teasing each other and were doing the same.

A smile grew on Tessa's lips as the armrest disappeared in between the two seats.

"Are you going to lean back…?" She asked Ronin. He exhaled slowly, "you should… You look pretty tired…" She nodded her head, smiling big, her fangs, smaller than the normal Wolf's slipped from behind her pink lips.

He was still angry about being yelled at in the SUV. But Tessa is not the one he was mad at. He wouldn't take it out on her. She was being Tessa and he smiled.

"I don't know… Maybe…" He turned from the window, looking at her, "why…" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No reason…" She batted her eyes at him, puckering her lips.

"Hmmm…"

He stretched, reaching for the ceiling, closing his eyes, bringing his hand down to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"It depends…" He tilted his head, leaned against his hand as he looked at her.

"On what…" Tessa scooted a little closer to him.

"If your mother is mad at me…" He glanced from Tessa to Gabriella. She continued writing turning the pages; she clicked the pen, sitting it on the notebook.

"It should not matter, what I think. Leaders stand by their decisions and accept responsibility for the aftermath. We do not hide nor make veiled threats…" She clicked the pen again starting to write." Or pout like a little child."

Ronin shook his head, exhaled an irritated breath," that is not what I meant…" He shot back. "I didn't know if she had finished yelling at me. I would hate to try to sleep and someone's yelling at me poking their finger at me as I try to sleep…" He raised his voice shaking his head.

The pen clicked again, Gabriella placed it a little firmer against the notebook.

"If I choose to yell at you now… Then I will…" She clasped her hands together. "If I choose to yell at you and poke you with my finger then I will…" She sighed, "If I choose to kick your ass in front of everyone when we get home to the village then I will…" She tilted her head, glaring at him.

Tessa looked at her mother then to Ronin. She knew this could get worse. Ronin shook his head, his eyes closed. He was going to open his mouth and start to speak but Tessa spoke first.

"Mom… Could you kick his ass later, so we could sleep now…?" she had a tight smile on her face as she leaned towards her mother repeatedly nodding her head. "Okay…"

She eagerly awaited her mother's answer.

"Why… Yes dear…" She tilted her head, glaring at Ronin, "I could definitely do that…" She had a sinister smile on her face. She snatched up the pen, from the notebook, and clicked it and started writing again directing all her attention to the report.

Ronin knew that look. He had seen it many times during training. She was the type that did not hold back because the enemy would not. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, knowing this was going to hurt. Emma, Eliana, stared with their heads looking down as they did their paperwork, hiding the small smiles on their face.

"Great…" She laughed, turning her attention back to him. She reached over his lap, pressing the button pushing his seatback with her other hand. She had a smile on her face as she watched him. The seat lay completely back, she moved a little closer to him, putting her arm across his chest.

"Tessa…" He watched as she moved to get comfortable.

"What…" She nuzzled her head on his shoulder and chest.

"What are you doing…?"

She stopped, sighed a little bit, and looked at him with upturned eyes. Her small smile raised her cheeks.

"Getting comfortable…"

"But…"

She raised her hand placing it gently on his lips.

"Ssshh... You should sleep…" Still smiling, she closed her eyes.

He took a deep breath again, releasing it. He closed his eyes nodding his head. "Just like your mother…"

"That's right…" She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The train lurched, waking Tessa up. Ronin slept, his arms wrapped around her body holding her close. Gabriella had moved over, sitting with Emma and Iliana. They were talking softly and drinking coffee.

Tessa wiped the sleep from her eyes, she yawned smacking her lips. She looked over at them; they were still talking among themselves not noticing she was awake. She smiled looking at Ronin, his head moving slowly with the movement from the train. She put her hand on his chest moving closer to his face. She breathes softly, smiling. Her body leaned against him, she could feel his warmth, the movement of his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

"I am going to take a chance now…" She said to herself. She could feel her heart beating faster, her breath becoming quicker. She breathed in his scent, closing her eyes. She brought her soft pink lips close to his mouth barely touching as she moved across his cheeks. She could hear how nervous she was as her breath left her body. She felt her cheeks caressed as his hair glided along her skin.

Her lips parted, she moved her tongue slowly across her lips opening her mouth, her fangs glistening. She moved to where his neck met his shoulders. "This is where I'm supposed to do it…" She whispered softly to herself.

"Tessa… What are you doing…?" He turned his head touching her hair with his face, sniffing bringing his hand up, pulling it gently from her face.

"Huh…" Her body tensed, surprised she was caught. She heard her mother, Emma, and Iliana gasping. She remained stiff, still leaning against his body.

"I… I…" she tried to speak as her body nervously trembled.

"Tessa…" Gabriella turned looking at her with a shocked look on her face.

Iliana laughed, "So bold, right here on the train…" Gabriella turned, glaring at Iliana, a Soft growl coming from her lips.

Emma leaned forward putting her hands on her knees, "so close…"

Tessa turned, looking at Ronin, she couldn't answer right away. It was so clear earlier now the color drained from her face, her eyes showed unease and wariness as her gazed darting back and forth.

"I… I…"

"Tessa…" Ronins smile grew on his lips, his large canines peeking out. His eyes looking at her, he was not angry, she caught her breath and released it.

"Were…" He paused for a moment, and he brought his hands up, moving the hair from her face. "Were you trying to nip me...?" He smiled, chuckling a little. Her head dropped, falling to her chest. She mumbled her answer.

"Tessa" Gabrielle yelled from her seat, "What were you doing…"

Tessa release a disappointing breath, pushing herself up, her hands on his chest. She looked over shoulder to her mother.

"Answer me…"

"Nothing…" She lowered her head, her cheeks red and her eyes were glistening.

"Answer me… Now…" Gabriella shifted her body to get a better look at Tessa.

"Tessa…"

"Tessa…" Ronin whispered, "There's nothing wrong…" He softly laughs, "Just answer her…"

Emma and Iliana were about to speak, when Gabriella held her hand out to silence them.

"She is a Wolf… She will answer… Tessa…"

Tessa turned looking back at Ronin, she had her chin to her chest, and she looked at him with upturned eyes. She spoke softly and unsure. "I was going to nip you… "She closed her eyes.

"You were what…" Gabriella just glared at Tessa. She had not expected this from her daughter.

A growl came from Tessa; she turned glaring back at her mother, "I was going to nip him… There I said it…" She opened her mouth, her small fangs slipping behind her lips.

Ronin reached over, cupping her cheek, turning her head to him. She resisted slightly. Her canines exposed she glared at her mother. He raised his head up, nearing her chin, sniffing her breath. Tessa had a surprised look on her face, almost embarrassed.

"What are you…?"

"What have you eaten…?" His nose brushed her cheeks then her lips. She blushed, her heart racing.

"Um… Um…" She pulled away from him startled by his remarks.

"Why…"

"Your breath…" She quickly brought her hand up, breathing rapidly into it and sniffed.

"Does it stink…?" She had a worried look on her face.

"No… It smells really sweet…"

She smiled, taking it as a compliment, "really… Do you like it…?" She leaned forward, "it was rabbit with some sort of sweet sauce…" She nodded her head.

"Emma was eating it so I had some…"

"Huh…" Emma looked up with a surprised look on her face."

"When…"

Tessa turned, looking over shoulder, "a day ago before he came to the bund…"

Emma was shaking her head, "no… That wasn't me…"

"Of course it was…" Tessa looked at her not understanding why she was saying no. "You were by yourself, sitting on the big rock by the stream. I saw you and sat with you." She paused and chuckled "you were the one who told me about nipping…"

"Tessa…" Emma shaking her head leaned forward, "I was in the outer villages… Until I got the call for this…"

"But… When you were not looking I snatched a couple of pieces of the rabbit and ate it. You yelled at me and I laughed and ran off…" Tessa continued to explain.

"That is enough…" Gabriella shook her head annoyed. "We will discuss this later… Table it…"

"Tessa… Would you mind getting off him…?"

"Huh…" When she had been caught and the conversation continued, she had moved her legs across his hips, straddling him. She turned from her mother, looking at him lying between her legs. She smiled and then she blushed.

"Oh…"

"Tessa…"

"y. ..."

Ronin was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, smiling. He brought his hands down grasping her thighs. He gave her a little squeeze.

"Before we go any further… You need to talk to your mother about nipping…"

She lowered her head, an embarrassed expression on her face. She slipped off his hips to the seat next to him. She put some distance between them. She clasped her hands, putting them in her lap, staring down at them.

"I'm not lying…" She whispered.

"Come…" He scooted little closer to her, putting his arm around her, pulling her close. He leaned back against the chair, her head on his chest, whimpering.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tessa…" She could hear him calling her name.

"Tessa…" She felt the gentle thumping of his finger on her forehead.

"Tessa…" She opened her eyes, she smacked her lips. She pushed herself up from his chest. She felt weak as she struggled to lift herself up.

"Tessa…"

"Huh…" She turned, blurry eyed, towards his voice.

"Ronin…" She rubbed her eyes.

"You drooled on me…" She heard him say.

"What…" Her eyes quickly went wide, they darted back and forth looking around.

"No, I didn't…" She reached up running her hand across her dry lips.

"Yes… You did…" He was looking at her pointing to a big wet spot on his chest; he was shaking his head, chuckling to himself.

"Were you dreaming thinking I was a big bone or something…" He teased her.

She felt the Wetness on his chest, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Oh my…" she frantically search for a towel, finally pulling her sleeve over her palm, rubbing it trying to dry off.

"I am so sorry…" She repeated her voice cracking. "Oh my…"

Her eyes glistening, filling with tears, "I'm sorry…" As she continued to rub it trying to dry his shirt off.

"I'm really sorry…" She looked at Ronin.

"Tessa…" He smiled, "it will be all right…" He reached over patting her on the head.

Her face was flushed and her eyes bloodshot. She felt warm as she tried to wipe the drool from his shirt. She felt weak as she struggled to continue to wipe it off.

"Come on, it's time…" Tessa was so involved with the shirt; she didn't realize they were home. "Time to get off…"

The train station was underground, built into the side of a mountain. The interior was that of a typical rail system. This led to a large glass entranceway, beyond that the thick coverage of a dense forest, with Pathways leading to the village. The sun was beginning to raise, the black of night given way to oranges, pinks, and Reds of the morning sky.

Ronin stood up, stretching.

"Ronin…" Tessa looked up to him. She had a sad look on her face, embarrassed at what it happened. Gabriella, Emma, and Iliana watched as she asked him.

"Let me clean your shirt… Please…" She bowed her head, her hands clasped held tightly to her chest.

"You look tired… Tessa…" He started to unbuttoned his shirt. "Are you feeling all right… Are you coming down with something…?"

Tessa didn't answer she just kept her eyes forward as she reached out clutching his shirt.

"Please…" Her voice was becoming weak and hard for him to hear.

He kneeled down, slipping his arms from the sleeves, hanging the shirt across his knee. He then took off his undershirt, which had also become wet. He was in front of her, his lean tone chest, strong arms exposed, and His brown hair hanging to his shoulders with a gentle smile on his face.

She looked into his eyes, his soft Brown eyes, with her chin to her chest.

"Please…"

"Okay…" He handed her the shirt, she had a small smile on her face, and her eyes twinkled.

"Thank you… I will bring it by later…" She held it tightly against her chest.

He nodded his head, and then sighed." Get some sleep… You look tired… Promise me…" She nodded her head, clutching the shirt to her chest. He stood up to leave the train, nodding at Gabriella Emma and Iliana.

"I still have to talk to you…" Gabriella spoke, not looking at him.

"Could it wait… I'm going to see mother…"

Gabrielle nodded, he turned and walked out the doors. Tessa was slowly following behind, holding the shirt to her face, Tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tessa…" Emma leaned forward, "are you all right." She nodded her head, moving past Emma's outstretched arms, leaving the train.

All three of them had looks of concern on their faces.

"She's really upset…" Iliana looking at both of them. Gabriella shook her head, "I'll talk to her…" She took a deep breath releasing it slowly. Then she slowly dragged her finger nail across her forearm, a dark red fluid seeped from her skin.


	10. Chapter 10

He was sleeping. Natasha lying next to him. She had greeted him at the train station, all smiles, draping herself around his arm. She whispered in his ear. Natasha, a young shewolf with black hair and eyes. Born of Japanese and European legacy. She had a contagious smile, unblemished white skin, diminutive size and generous bosoms. Many regarded her truly beautiful.

He woke to a faint continuous scratching at his door. He listened the low cry of a young girl saying his name again and again. He slowly removed the blankets, slipping from underneath her arm, putting his foot on to the floor.

"What is it…?" Natasha awoke, sitting up in the bed. The full moon shining across her white skin. The blanket covering up to her waist, as she drew her tail across her lap, her long black hair laid across one breast, the other uncovered.

"I heard something…" He went towards the door, as she got out of bed.

"Someone's outside the door," he finished buckling his belt, reaching, turning the doorknob and pulling it open.

"By the gods…" Natasha spoke, standing naked next to him, covering her mouth.

Tessa stood in the hallway, nude, glassy eyed. Her naked, trembling body dripping with a thick translucent liquid. Blood splatter covered plenty of her body. In her mouth she gnawed the remnants of something furry, her lips stained red. In each bloody hand she carried the remain of a recent kill.

"Are those rabbits…?" Natasha spoke, her hand holding his bicep, leaning forward to get a better look.

Ronin knelt, sticking his fingers into her mouth, pulling out the pieces of fur and bone.

"Sound the alarm!" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder at Natasha.

"She's been poisoned…"

He wiped the substance off her face. Her cheeks were flaming, great welts covered the rest of her slim naked body.

"Dammit… I should have known…" he growled as his hand frantically moved across the thick, transparent liquid.

Natasha ran to the front door, and howled the alarm. " Aaaaawwwooo…"

The sound of her voice soared into the air, echoing through the night sky.

His hands shaking as he flipped the strands of syrupy liquid from his fingertips. His skin burning.

"Tessa!,Tessa!,Do you hear me…? " He shoved his finger into her mouth, further down her throat, her body retched as she vomited blood, fur and bone.

Natasha howled again, and spoke to those that were showing up.

In the distance, the return howls as the wolves came running. Natasha came rushing down the hallway, followed by the first to arrive.

Tessa semiconscious body leaned against him, as he wiped the substance off her back. He continued to say her name over and over repeatedly.

"Come on…" He moved her away from him, cupping her face; her eyes still glazed and opaque white.

"I need you…" he spoke, hoping for traces of understanding.

"Tessa… I need you to throw up…" he waited. Then shoved his fingers into her throat again.

"What is it…?" Natasha asked reaching over to grab Tessa.

Ronin slapped her hand away. She glared at him, clasping her hand. " why?!"

"Changeling…" he looked at Natasha, she noticed the fear and anguish in his eyes, "it's poisonous…don't get it on you…"

She stared at him, "but you…" Natasha's voice faltered.

The gel like substance clinging to his body, his skin turning a vivid red.

The corridor filled with the echoes of footsteps of more wolves coming into the hallway. He braced Tessa against the wall, and then punched her in the stomach. The air filled with the sickening sound of her breath escaping her body, the wet splashing of her vomit hitting the floor. She choked, the air forced its way back into her lungs then she screamed, a coarse, raspy dry scream of anguish, sobbing.

He moved his arms around her, raising her up to his chest then rose up, "clear me a path…" He moved down the hall towards the door. The wolves lined the walls. Their faces filled with apprehension, eyes wet with tears as he carried her out the door. All of them knew Tessa, the only daughter of Gabriella, one of the council representatives and one of the oldest wolves on the island.

He held her against his chest. her breathing was hot and hollow. Her red skin slippery, covered with the viscous substance, clinging to her like sweat on a sweltering summer day. Her red hair wet and heavy covering her face.

"Touch nothing… It's deadly…" he shouted as one of the younger wolves opened the door to allow him to continue out into the night. He walked outside feeling the cool chill of the evening air on his skin. It helped soothe the burning on his skin. A chill passed through his body. He sighed as he glanced at Tessa's slight body getting smaller in his arms. " I'm sorry, " he whispered, " I should've noticed…"

Natasha spoke, shaking her head following behind him, "I'll go check for the antidote in the infirmary…" Natasha turned running off into the darkness.

He stood out front with Tessa in his arms, her breathing becoming weaker. He took at breath as others came out to the dark of night.

Emma arrived accompanied by Savanna, quickly shifting into their human form. The ears pricked tight as their long furry tails moved slowly through the air. Their tall slender naked bodies moved effortlessly through the tall grass on to the porch.

"Oh my…" Savanna, covered her mouth, looking at Tessa limp in his arms, fluid dripping to the ground. Her eyes welling up with tears.

She had known Tessa since her birth. And had watched her grow up. From crawling to running, she had been there, along with Emma, Natasha's mother. Savanna's dark brown eyes staring softly at the young wolf in his arms. She sighed, biting her lip remember conversations they would have about school and boys, why she never developed ears and a tail. Why she couldn't shift into a wolf like her friends and mother.

"Tessa…" Emma voice shuddered as she reached out, her eyes watering. Ronin turned putting his body between them.

"No… If you get any of it on you, it will break down your skin…" He spoke. Emma nodded, drawing her hands back. She stared at him, looking at the glisten gel across his red skin.

"Where's Gabriella? " He looked around the village compound. The compound was swelling up with more wolves. Many of them were in their human forms. Others in their wolf.

"We've sealed the wheel…" Emma responded, squeezing her hands together. "We think it's a shape shifter…" she spoke as she nodded.

Emma and Savanna explained, they had stayed on the train, discussing it. They knew Tessa wouldn't lie. They each cut their forearms to make certain they were wolves. A shape shifter has no red blood cells, it's opaque. Once they knew, the alarm was sounded to the outer Islands first.

"No…" Ronin shook his head, "it's a changeling…"

Emma, Savanna stared at him. "That can't, Changelings don't kill… They infiltrate…" Emma paused, looking at Savanna then back at Ronin.

"They will use any measures to evade killing… Including total liquefying themselves to permeate through the slightest cracks…"

"But…" Savanna spoke but Natasha interrupted, "there's no antidote…" She yelled running towards them. Emma turned, her eyes red with tears, looking at Tessa.

"Get Gabriella!" Savanna yelled, "she's patrolling the north side, scatter, howl every two minutes until you find her. I don't care if you have to change. Just do it…"

The air filled with the sounds of wolves hitting the ground with their four paws, howling, running in various directions. It was unacceptable to have one attacked within the pack.

The boom of an strong wind catching large sails ripped through the air. As a pair of enormous black wings appeared on his back, twice his height, four times the width.

"Where are you going?" Emma voiced shook, fighting the tears and anger inside her.

"The spring…" He nodded, studying at Tessa's face. Her breathing had become hasty, her skin an intense red, her hair laid slicked back against her dripping. "It should dilute the toxin and cool her down." He repositioned her, making her comfortable for flight. "Meet me there…"

They shook their heads, turning running towards the forest. He bent his knees. The ground shuddered, a thundering boom occurred when he thrashed his great black wings propelling them soaring into the air.

The cold blast ran across their bodies as he flew across the night sky. With each thrash of his black wings, he came closer to the spring. he glanced at her, so small in his arms, watching the cold wind moving the gel like substance across her skin. Her closed eyes tensed, her delicate lips twisted as she let out a soft moan.

The ground gave way, forming a small crater as he touched down. He glanced at Tessa, her eyes fluttered as they opened staring up into the sky, but they were still cloudy.

He slipped into the icy spring water, the cold water brushed across their hot skin, The mist lifting from their bodies as he sank to his shoulders. Her face barely above the water. The silvery fog lifted from their exposed skin. He held her head nearly submerged prevent her brain from overheating.

He didn't say a word, sighed as he listened to her heart beating, her breathing becoming weaker, holding her as the water streamed across her diminutive body. A lime green oily substance, the toxin on her skin slipping away, running down the cold stream.

Emma, Savanna and Natasha arrived followed by Gabrielle. She stopped, standing still, staring at her daughter as she laid in his arms, floating in the frigid spring. The luminescent green drifting away from them.

"How?" Gabriella whispered, feeling her heart stopping. The tears welling up in her eyes. her tall brown ears drooped and her long reddish brown tail sagged then fell straight.

She stared at her daughter and then to Ronin. The skin on his chest and face, intense red, glistening as the oily substance dissolved his skin.

"Changeling…" the first word out of her mouth, "they don't…"

Ronin shaking his head interrupted her, "it's accidental…"

"What…" Gabrielle whispered, as she stared, removing her clothing then gradually slipped into the spring.

"remember what Tessa said," he looked at Tessa, cupping his hand, filling it with water, pouring it over her forehead. "She snatched a bit of rabbit and ran…" He looked at Gabriella, seeing the fear in her eyes, "take her, her temperature is down but the poison the still inside. The luminous substance are her dead cells. she is being eaten from the inside. A changeling will regurgitate on a fresh kill, to promote the digestive process. That's why they dine alone or with other changelings."

Gabrielle took his spot, supporting her body floating just below the surface of the cold water. He walked from the spring. the mist rising from his burning skin. Large red welts covered his back.

"Are you…"

"Yes…" He nodded his head without turning around. "I've got to get to the Isakawas."

He brought his wings out again, crouching, "he and his daughter are changelings…"

The ground burst underneath his feet, his wings raising him soaring into the air, melting into the darkness.

"they are?" Natasha spoke, looking at Emma and Savanna standing naked by the spring. the mist circling around them.

"Yes…" Gabriella spoke as she sat down in the spring. Her worried filled eyes watching Tessa's face as she filled her cupped hand, dripping the water over forehead.

Emma, Savanna sighed as they slipped into the pool, wading over to her and helped. Natasha smiled, following them into the spring.


	11. Chapter 11

He approached the front door of the Isakawas residents. The house had a European mountain cottage design to it. Its steep roof top had a subtle flared curve at the eaves, with stucco and stone embracing the home. The broad front porch, with stone columns holding the roof, four cast iron lanterns attached to the columns filled with a soft glow. The lights from inside the house fell on to the dim porch. He stepped up the few steps then to the wooden porch. He drew a heavy breath knocking heavily on the door. He could hear movement inside the house.

"Just a minute." She answered.

It was Mrs. Isakawas answering as she walked towards the door. She was speaking to someone. She opened the door and was startled.

"Ronin…" By her expression, he could see she was worried by the lateness of the hour. He glanced around the room behind her.

"Can I help you…?" She smiled politely.

"Is your husband in?"

"No…" She shook her head, "he is traveling the outlying villages to the east. Someone is ill." She crinkled her brow, "why?"

Ronin exhaled, shaking his head.

"Tessa's been poisoned …"

"Poisoned…" A young girl quickly spoke from the kitchen table. She moved to the front door. She slipped, pushed her way in front of her mother, looking up at him.

"Ronin, you haven't seen Elsa in a long while. " She beamed, putting her arm around her daughter.

Elsa was a slight frail looking girl. She stared up at him with wide black oval eyes. Her straight black hair hanging to her shoulders. Her velvety skin had a bluish hue. She was the daughter of a mixed marriage. Her mother was human and her father was a changeling. She seemed unemotional and detached and spoke in a direct manner.

"How…" She tightened her eyes.

"A changeling…"

Mrs. Isakawas brought her hands up covering her mouth, shocked. "You don't think?" She stammered, glancing at Elsa.

"Mother…" Elsa rolled her eyes, huffed, shaking her head. She knew better.

Elsa sighed as she moved her slight shoulders around. A long twisting, slender appendage grew from her back, disappearing around the corner. He could pick up the noise of doors opening, foraging as she was hunting for something.

"Got it…" She stiffened her lips, the tendril returned, dropping two large glossy black oily nuts into her palm.

"This is the antidote…" She grinned as she gripped the two nuts in her palm. She peered up to Ronin, her eyes never blinking.

He reached out, Elsa tilted her head looking at him curiously.

"What do you think you are doing?" She narrowed one of her eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he held his hand in the air above her palms.

"I needed it for…"

"I need to administer it" Elsa leaned her head forward, tightening her lips.

"But…"

"No butts…" She scowled, with that two tendrils from her back, reached out wrapping around his torso, pulling her tightly against him. She lay her cheek against his chest.

"What the?" he stared at the little girl held against his chest, the two tendrils slipping around his body.

"Let's go." She smiled, "tell dad…"

Mrs. Isakawas nodded, "I'll call him… Where are you?"

"The spring…" Ronin shook his head, studying the young girl stuck to him. She peeked up at him, batting her eyes, puckering her lips, "well…"

Her head twisted around 180° to look at her mother, "I'll be back soon…"

Her mother smiled as she nodded her head. She looked at Ronin, "take care of her…" she spoke bringing her hands up to her chest. He quickly nodded, turned and stepped off the porch.

Ronin moved into the yard, crouched, the ground exploded beneath his feet as his wings reached for the sky pulling him skyward.

She smiled, enjoying the breeze flow across her face as she watched the buildings becoming smaller. The island turning black except for the lights of the distance city. As they descended the dense forests rose from the darkness. The sparkling pool below getting bigger as he touched down. The grass crunched under his feet as the breeze from his wings moving through the forests. The tree branches twisting and leaves flapping madly in the air.

"Wow…! My papa won't let me fly yet…" She laughed. Her body stretched as she unwrapped herself from Ronin, her body turning into a young girl again. She reached inside herself, getting out shiny black nut, placing it into her mouth. She chomped down as a loud crack, then a crunching noise as she chewed moving towards the pool.

"Ronin…" She moved into the frigid water of the spring, never glancing at him.

"The other is 2 miles north of here…" She pointed. He nodded his head and disappeared into the night sky.

She glanced at them, remaining around Tessa, her jaws slowly moving as she chewed.

"You will be fine. The icy water helps."

"Gabriella." She spoke, looking at Tessa. Her skin was changing, becoming translucent. The blood vessels peeking through her skin. Her short reddish brown hair drifting around her head.

"I will use you," She had a malicious expression on her face, her eyes concentrated on Tessa. "it will hurt…" her narrow blue lips twisted, "can you stand pain?" she murmured.

Elsa reached out, her arms extending longer than normal arms, wrapping around Tessa. She tenderly took Tessa from Gabriella's arms. She drew a sudden gasp, paused, the pain showing on her face. As she watched Elsa pull her daughter away. She looked like a rag-doll floating in her arms.

"Please…" Elsa smiled, her teeth had turned black from chewing on the nut. She held Tessa close, bending her head backward.

"Tessa," she whispered, a line of black liquid dropped from the edge of her delicate lips, It's me… Elsa…"

"Elsa." Tessa barely whispered as she opened her milky white eye.

Elsa closed her eyes, smiled and pressed her lips against Tessa's pale cold lips. Elsa body folded around her body, swallowing Tessa. A black ooze leak from the corners of their mouths. Her throat moving as she pushed the black liquid down her throat. Elsa pulled back, their mouths stained black.

She watched Tessa's face, her eyes soft. "She will be furious, when I inform her I had to French kiss her." She ran her tongue along her mouth, wiping her lips clean. She leaned closer and wiped the black stain from Tessa's lips.

A thick snake like tendril grew from Elsa's back and lingered behind her, then divided into tiny razor-sharp points slipping into Tessa's body. She made no sound nor did she move. Elsa's head revolved, as her body remained still, looking at Gabriella.

"You are her donor." She spoke, nodding her head, "she needs lots of cells, I will take them from you… Understand…"

"I will give anything for my daughter…" Gabriella raised her hand up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I will endure any pain…" she choked, staring at Tessa, covered in a fleshy cocoon.

Elsa shook her head, her lips spread, her needle shaped black teeth seized the moonlight as she gazed at Gabriella. "Not like this…"

A tendril grew from her back moving towards Gabriella, "you better not turn. It is one matter to use your human side it is another the Wolf…" Elsa had a sadistic expression on her face. "if you do…" She grinned even bigger, her needle sharp teeth growing longer, "I will envelop you and squash you…". She slowly nodded her head.

"Even vampires fear us…" she paused taking a heavy sigh, "we may not desire to kill. We will protect…" She nodded her head, "understand…"

"Yes…" Gabriella nodded.

"Well…" she closed her mouth, her needle sharp teeth, sliding behind her narrow blue lips, "she is my friend after all." She kissed Tessa's cheek. A long black line stretched the length as the tendril opened like a simple Venus fly trap with thousands of needlelike protrusions.

"Stand up…" Elsa spoke in a cold expression.

Gabriella stood, the water, blended with the oil of the toxin, fell down her nude body. Her long dark hair clung to her white skin, a rainbow of colors, shined in the moonlight. "what now?

The Venus fly trap extended, broad enough to devour her body, it folded around her, leaving her head uncovered. Elsa then closed her eyes, her smiled stiffened, "now…"

"Aaaahhh...!" Gabriella's eyes flew wide as she wailed, a blood curdling, harrowing scream. As the long needles moved into her body.

"Do not change!" Elsa yelled.

Emma, Iliana, Natasha remained in the frigid water of the spring. Their bodies frozen, eyes wide in fear. They wanted to cover their ears with their hands. They wanted to bury the sound of their friend's agony. But they knew it wouldn't help. Her screams echoed throughout the dark forest.


End file.
